


Heaven.

by myopia



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Baekhyun's dumb as hell, Chanyeol's an innocent lil puppy, M/M, Minseok's always right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myopia/pseuds/myopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's wondering why Chanyeol's been coming home late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven.

It was 12:36 a.m. and Chanyeol still wasn't home from the studio.

Late-night working hours went hand-in-hand with being an idol, Baekhyun knew that from personal experience, but Chanyeol had been working late at the studio for weeks and it made Baekhyun worry. Was he really at the studio until late hours in the morning? Their new album was almost done, what was there left for Chanyeol to do? Not knowing anything only left Baekhyun's imagination run wild, thinking of things he could've been doing instead of being at the studio like he'd been saying.  

It also meant he was left to spend his evenings alone, to get ready for bed alone, and to go to bed alone. He'd try to stay awake and wait up for Chanyeol at (all) times, but would end up falling asleep right before he returned every time. It'd result in Baekhyun waking up sad and disappointed, causing him to mope around the dorm  right up until they had to leave for their daily schedule and avoid Chanyeol at all cost.

Still, he'd wait up for him every night for weeks, hoping that one night he'd return in time for them to go to bed together like they used to. He'd usually curl up on the dorm couch with a book, not wanting to wake the other members by turning on the TV. Sometimes, a member or two would come and check up on him, try to drag him to bed, but despite their efforts, nothing could stop Baekhyun from waiting up for Chanyeol to return.

Tonight, it was Minseok. Baekhyun had just settled into his usual spot on the sofa, blanket draped over his lap and a book in his hands when the elder walked into the living room from the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. “Waiting up again?“

“Don't look at me like that, hyung, it's fine,“ Baekhyun replied, running his fingers through his hair. “Seriously, Minseok-hyung, don't worry about me.“

“Says the one who hasn't been sleeping for weeks waiting for Chanyeol to come home,“ Minseok retorted with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest. “Trust him, Baekhyun-ah, I doubt he's doing anything worth getting upset over. Don't stay up too late, you have a shoot tomorrow and I don't want to listen to your moaning about how tired you are in the morning. I'll come and check up on you again in an hour, don't make me carry you to bed.“

“Yes, dad,“ Baekhyun joked with a smile, slapping Minseok's hand away when he went in to pat the younger on the head. Minseok turned on the lamp on the small table next to where Baekhyun was sitting and walked out of the living room, turning off the light behind him. Baekhyun settled back into the sofa with a soft smile, opening up his book and starting to read.

***

The door opened at 1:21 a.m., Chanyeol stepping in as quietly as possible, not even noticing Baekhyun who was still awake, book now long forgotten as he stared at the younger boy taking off his jacket and shoes after setting his backpack on the floor. He turned around and jumped in surprise upon seeing Baekhyun on the couch, slapping a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't shout.

“Jesus, Baekyhun, why aren't you asleep?“ Chanyeol asked in a whisper, walking over to stand in front of the couch. “You have to wake up at 6 tomorrow for your shoot, are you out of your mind? The make-up noonas are gonna have your head if your face gets all puffy.“

“Well maybe I would've gone to bed if I had someone to go to bed with,“ Baekhyun snapped at the younger, slightly regretting it when Chanyeol's face dropped. “Maybe I'm not asleep because I've grown so used to having someone giant and annoying sleep next to me for so long and now they're staying out 'til ass o'clock in the studio or who knows where and sleeping alone just doesn't work for me anymore. Maybe I'm not asleep because said annoying giant hasn't come home before 1 a.m. in weeks and they're not telling me where they are and what they're doing and I'm starting to think that maybe they're not working at the studio all the time.“ He knew he was going too far, but Baekhyun couldn't stop. The fatigue was slowly starting to get to him, making him more and more irritable as time went on, and the rational part of his brain wanted to smack him because Chanyeol was towering over him with sagged shoulders, looking like someone had just kicked his puppy.

“I... I didn't realize you'd get so worried,“ Chanyeol whispered apologetically before turning around to run to his backpack as quietly as possible, grabbing it and running back to the sofa to sit next to Baekhyun. The smaller man scooted away from Chanyeol, curling into his blanket even more and trying his best to look annoyed as Chanyeol searched through his backpack. He pulled out his iPod and placed it next to Baekhyun, reaching into his pocket for his earbuds.

“This is why I've been working late the last few weeks,“ Chanyeol explained as he plugged the earbuds in, pulling up a song and extending the iPod towards Baekhyun. “The only thing missing is the real vocals, these are just mine and Minseok-hyung's in parts that are too hard for me. I'm sorry I never told you anything, I wanted it to be a surprise. I guess I didn't realize how secretive I was being, and how it affected you. I'm really sorry.“

Baekhyun stared at the iPod in shock as Chanyeol placed the earbuds into his ears for him, picking up the small device to stare at the screen. _Heaven_ , the song title read, and Baekhyun gulped once before pressing play.

_Hello, angel, you're like a painting. You're all I see when I look to the skies..._

Minseok's voice filled his ears and Baekhyun's heart dropped. This was what Chanyeol had been staying up late for? Baekhyun was at home, wondering if Chanyeol was out with someone else, drinking and laughing and god knows what else, when he had actually been writing and producing a song? For him?

Baekhyun felt like an absolute idiot. He stared at his lap, trying to fight the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he listened to Chanyeol's lyrics, lyrics he wrote for him, thinking how stupid he was to ever doubt him. Around the middle of the song, he dropped the iPod into his lap to take Chanyeol's hand in his, lacing their fingers together and giving him a slight squeeze. He felt Chanyeol scoot closer to him slightly, giving his fingers a squeeze back. His eyes remained glued to his lap, knowing the tears would spill if he looked up at Chanyeol.

_I have a star that fell from the skies, and it's you._

“Why are you crying?“ Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun went to wipe away his tears after the song stopped, shaking his head slightly so that the earbuds would fall out of his ears. “Is it bad? Is it too much? Oh, God, Baekhyun, I'm so sorry, I just-“

“Shh, Chanyeol-ah, shut up,“ Baekhyun cut him off, cupping Chanyeol's face with his small hands. He smiled at the taller boy softly, looking up into his eyes. “Thank you, the song is perfect. You're perfect.“

Chanyeol smiled, the one that made his eyes crinkle and Baekhyun's heart thump faster, leaning down slightly to press his lips on Baekhyun's in a slow, chaste kiss.

 

Damn Minseok and always being right.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sure this has been done many times already, but oh well
> 
> (this is my first fic posted online, be nice to me pls i'm still smol and young)
> 
> my tumblr is hayan-champagne, come say hi


End file.
